12 Days Of Hetalia Christmas
by Haluwasa2
Summary: The World 8 and a few guest sing everyone's *not* favorite Christmas song! The 12 Days of Christmas! ...In their own special way.


**12 Days of Hetalia Christmas**

**On the first day of Christmas, my boss gave to me**

**Italy: A big bowl of pasta just for me!**

**On the second day of Christmas, my boss gave to me**

**Germany: Two noisy Italians.**

Italy: Ve~!

Romano: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN POTATO!

**Italy: And a big bowl of pasta just for me**

**On the third day of Christmas, my boss gave to me**

**France: The French maids!**

France: Honhonhon! I only had to change one WORD of my verse!

**Germany: Two noisy Italians.**

**Italy: And a big bowl of pasta just for me!**

**On the fourth day of Christmas, my boss gave to me**

**Russia: A new lead pipe.**

Germany: Russia, you're supposed to do a number.

Russia: I was, da? But I like me verse better. KolKolKol!

**France: Three French maids!**

Romano: Pervert!

France: Oh, you haven't even had a verse yet!

Romano: Shut-up!

**Germany: Two noisy Italians.**

**Italy: And a big bowl of pasta just for me!**

**On the fifth day of Christmas, my boss gave to me**

**Prussia: FIVE. AWESOME. METERS!**

Germany: 0_0…He did not just say that.

France: *high-fives Prussia*

**Russia: A new lead pipe!**

**France: Three French maids.**

**Germany: Two noisy Italians.**

**Italy: And a big bowl of pasta just for me!**

Italy: Unless you guys want me to share….?

Germany: No, Italy, it's your pasta.

**On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me**

**China: Six Hello Kitties**!

Prussia: Of course you'd want that devil cat with no mouth!

China: Shut up, aru!

Prussia: Can't. It's my line.

**Prussia: FIVE. AWESOME. METERS!**

**Russia: A new lead pipe!**

Russia: Do you want me to hit him, China?

China: I do not want to be your friend, aru!

**French: Three French maids!**

**Germany: Two noisy Italians.**

**Italy: And a big bowl of pasta just for me!**

**On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me**

**England: Seven magic books.**

French: Really? Magic Books? I was sure you would have gone with gentlemen.

England: Why would I do-? *realizes* I hate you.

**China: Six Hello Kitties.**

**Prussia: FIVE. AWESOME. METERS!**

**Russia: A new lead pipe.**

**French: Three French maids.**

England: Of course you ruddy would, you twit.

**Germany: Two noisy Italians.**

**Italy: And a big bowl of pasta just for me!**

Italy: You know, now that I think about it sounds kind of selfish…

**On the eighth day of Christmas, my boss gave to me**

**Japan: Eight Countries on an island.**

England: Sorry we had to strap you with that one, old chum and not a Japan joke.

Japan: No, it's fine! It's really is, England-san!

**England: Seven magic books.**

**China: Six Hello Kitties.**

Prussia: It even has Hell in the name! It's a demon cat, with no mouth!

**Prussia: FIVE. AWESOME. METERS!**

**Russia: A new lead pipe.**

**France: Three French maids.**

French: I will also accept maids from other countries! *winks at the Italies*

Italies: *cower away*

Germany: *steps in front of them*

**Germany: Two noisy Italians.**

Germany: And maybe a dead Frenchman.

**Italy: And a big bowl of pasta just for me!**

**On the ninth day of Christmas, my boss gave to me**

**Spain: A kiss from my tomato!**

England: His who?

Italy: He means Romano.

Romano: Ch-CHIGI! What's wrong with you.

Russia: He didn't do a number either, da?

**Japan: Eight countries on an island.**

**England: Seven magic books**

**China: Six Hello kitties!**

**Prussia: FIVE. AWESOME. METERS!**

**Russia: A new lead pipe.**

**France: Three French maids.**

**Germany: Two noisy Italians.**

Romano: I'll set the mafia after you for that one, Potato!

France: Seriously, when is your verse?

**Italy: And a big bowl of pasta just for me!**

Italy: Are you sure that you guys don't want some, ve?

All: IT'S JUST FOR YOU!

**On the tenth day of Christmas, my boss gave to me**

**America: Ten American Superheroes!**

America: Like me!

England: Bloody-

**Spain: A kiss from my tomato.**

Romano: Stop singing it!

**Japan: Eight countries on an island.**

England: Seven magic books.

America: Is _Avada Kadavra_ in those books, Iggy? *snickers*

England: It's about to ruddy be!

**China: Six Hello Kitties.**

**Prussia: FIVE. AWESOME. METERS!**

**Russia: A new lead pipe.**

**France: Three French maids!**

**Germany: Two noisy Italians.**

**Italy: And a big bowl of pasta just for me!**

**One the eleventh day of Christmas, my boss gave to me**

**Canada: A little attention.**

Russia: I didn't hear anything.

China: Wasn't America's brother supposed to sing that line, aru?

Prussia: He did. I heard ya, Birdie!

Canada: Thank-you, Prussia.

**America: Ten American Superheroes.**

**Spain: A kiss from my tomato!**

Romano: Stop it!

France: When is your line! Do you even have one?

**Japan: Eight countries on an island.**

**England: Seven magic books.**

**China: Six Hello Kitties.**

**Prussia: FIVE. AWESOME. METERS!**

Canada: 0/0

**Russia: A new lead pipe.**

**France: Three French maids.**

**Germany: Two noisy Italians.**

**Italy: And a big bowl of pasta just for me.**

**On the twelfth day of Christmas, my boss gave to me**

**Romano: Twelve types of bas*BLEEP*s**

Romano: That's why I was 12.

France: So you did have a line.

**Canada: A little attention.**

**America: Ten American Superheroes!**

**Spain: A kiss from my tomato.**

Romano: It isn't gonna happen!

**Japan: Eight countries on an island.**

**England: Seven magic books.**

England: Say one word, America, I'll do it.

**China: Six Hello Kitties.**

**Prussia: FIVE! AWESOME! MEEEEETEEEERRSSS!**

Germany: *facepalm*

Canada: 0/0

**Russia: A new lead pipe.**

**France: Three French maids.**

**Germany: Two noisy Italians.**

Romano: *aims his gun*

Germany: You wouldn't dare.

**Italy: And a big bowl of pasta JUST FOR ME!**

**JUST FOR ME!**

**THE END!**

**Kai:** And end! Here's my Christmas present everyone. The lyrics are bolded and talking is normal. By the way the 12 types of Bas*BLEEP*s are: Tomato, Potato, Potato #2, Hamburger, Anime, Potsticker, Tea, Wine, Piano, Vodka, Midget (This is Sealand), and Maple. (According to me anyway) MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLDIAYS EVERYONE! Please review and Hetalia doesn't belong to me.


End file.
